A Special day
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Gary and Simba are forced to participate in an even their parents truly want them to be in. But what if Gary already has his sights set on a mate?


**So tired from school!**

**Summary: It's Valentines Day but not that anyone cares except for…Gary. A young male lion who desperately wants Simba to be his future mate. **

**But with the parenting laws ruling over Pride rock, their humble home, Gary is beginning to think there are things you can not get in life.**

**Warning: Contains A bit of love between two males!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Lion King!**

* * *

><p>Simba and Gary had been the best of friends since they were born. Their mothers, Sarabi and Tula, had been friends as well when they were cubs and grew up in the harmonious place called, The Pride Lands. Their peaceful home had been blessed with food and water as well as a king, Mufasa. But today was not an ordinary day, it was special. The girls all called this day, "Valentines Day" as it required the attention of the males of the group and their parents close by. Sarabi and Tula had both been through this day many times before and that was how they both wound up meeting their own true loves.<p>

Simba and his friend, Gary, were practically brothers the way they played about and tumbled in the over grown weeds of grass near the watering hole. They were much bigger than when they were as cubs and were almost ready to find mates of their own. Gary was the only one to think about this day, for he wanted ever so badly to join in on the fun and claim someone as his own. Simba, however, had his own agenda and so thought nothing of Gary's odd behavior with how he was acting and instead, ventured off on his own and left his friend to think.

The young male lion plopped himself onto the ground and looked into the water at his reflection. A single strand on the top of his head came down in a bit of a curl, falling past his dark blue eyes that shone like sapphire diamonds under the hot sun. He was bored and anxious and was hoping that Simba would want to join in on the special day as well. But the other lion was simply too loose and free-spirited to be around the females all day. But this wasn't what Gary wanted as he wanted Simba to be his mate until the day they grew old.

Lionesses from all around the Pride Lands came to celebrate the day with their friends and families while in the midst of it all, Mufasa and his darling wife, Sarabi, looked out over the plains to see each and every one of the lions and lionesses gather around. But there was still a young one missing, Simba. Gary's mother, Tula, had informed Sarabi and Mufasa that her own son would be participating in the events of the courtship.

Gary on the other hand was not too thrilled to be presented to girls who did not interest him. He wanted the king's son, Simba and that fact was never going to change, even if he did happen to become mated to another. The lionesses all gathered around the center pair, Mufasa and Sarabi and waited for the king to speak. It was always traditional that the wise king, who ruled over all of them, be the first to speak and the first to start the courtship along with his wife.

Smiles lit up on the lionesses' faces and their eyes glowed with anticipation while Gary joined the rest of the males with a bit of a trudge in his walk and sat grumpily among them, his tail, dropping around him. He was not at all the least bit interested in this day nor did he want any female to replace his best friend, Simba.

"Now that we're all here, I would like to welcome everyone on this joyous day that we've seen once every year. A day to be recognized when we came together to this glorious land we call 'Home'. Sarabi and I are thankful that you have all decided to participate in this event and hope you won't hold a grudge if you haven't found someone today. There's always next year." With this said Mufasa laughed and nuzzled Sarabi's head with his own and roared to ignite the start of the event.

Responding to this was Simba, who was not much to look at as much as he liked to be 'handsome' like some of the other males but he would try his best to impress his mother and father. The lionesses surrounding the males, smiled in unison as Simba shyly took a spot next to Gary; his reddish-brown mane, sticking up like spikes. Sarabi and Mufasa laughed among themselves when they saw that their son had joined the rest of the males and watched as the girls circled the males, choosing who they wanted to take.

"Why are we publicly humiliated by the women while they get to choose whoever they want?" Gary didn't like the way they dangled in front of the lionesses like pieces of meat to be eaten.

"Because my father was probably subjected to this torture the same way we're going through now." Simba responded as a lioness in front of Simba, took one look at him and seemed to scowl at him. The fact that a lioness was already making him feel unwelcome was embarrassing to the point of not continuing the event. Simba stepped back, out of the line of males and sneaked away sadly. He felt as though he weren't ready yet.

Gary saw his friend creep away from the rest of the males and he also noticed that the king and his wife had not seen this. This was his chance, a chance that would probably only come just this year. Gary dug his claws into the ground and whipped his body around, turning back on the lionesses and the ritual altogether while he chased after Simba. The male lion was almost near the watering hole when Gary caught up with him at last. Simba lowered his head in shame and turned away from his friend.

"Simba…no one cares what you look like. To some of them, it really doesn't matter at all so long as you are the future king." Gary hated the way some of the lionesses would think in such ways and wished there was something he could do. His face lit up with excitement. There was something he could do!

"Hey Simba, if you don't want a female for a mate would you…take me as your mate?" Simba looked up in shock and looked Gary in the eyes to see if this was all just a joke of some kind.

Gary flicked his tail and closed the small gap that was between him and Simba. "But my father and especially my mother…" Simba was cut off by Gary. "Are both really happy for you with whatever you choose, Simba. That's why I…I think you should accept my proposal. Simba, I'll love you for all eternity if you were to say you'll be mine for this special day." Gary nuzzled Simba's cheeks, licking each side to show his affection for the other male.

But they were interrupted by Sarabi and Tula who had left the small party to find their sons, only to see that the two boys were uniting together instead of with the females that had been visiting. Tula was more in shock at the scene unlike Simba's mother who seemed to take it in rather well. She was neutral. "Gary! You were with the other young ones, why aren't you with them now and with Simba?" The said lion took his leave and quickly retreated to his mother's side.

Simba really liked Gary as a friend but had never thought of the other male as his partner for the future before until now. He was confused at what he wanted to do and looked to Sarabi fro help. She always had answers for these sorts of things. "Mother, I'm not sure if I want to be with the others in this event. It's…complicated." Sarabi simply smiled at her son. "Whatever you choose, your father and I will support your wishes. Go with your heart, Simba." Sarabi smiled again and left Tula alone with the two young males. Sarabi had made her peace with her son about the issue for she knew her son well enough that he was confused about love and just being with others in general.

Tula was still upset that her son was picking another male over one of the females. But then, when she saw how Sarabi's son returned Gary's affection with a few licks to his cheeks, she felt a bit relaxed but still….she could not help but worry about her son's sanity. "Gary, I'll understand if Simba won't be enough for you. I only asked for grand children." Tula looked down angrily and said nothing more. She turned and walked off toward the great large rock that stood like a castle in their eyes.

"Mother…" Gary watched as his only mother turned her back on him and he could not help but wonder had he done something so terrible?

"Gary?" Simba's face was full of concern and Gary could see the young lion was worried about the sudden question.

"Don't worry, Simba. I'll provide for you, I'll love you for all the years we grow together. I love you, Simba." Gary settled his head on Simba's back while the Simba did the same.

"You were always there for me, Gary. I'm sorry I'm a bit hideous to look at…." Gary recalled the way the lioness had looked at Simba scornfully and smiled.

"Simba, you're beautiful to me. No lioness would see that in you but me. So you accept me as your mate then?" Gary flashed Simba a smile and got a small smile in return.

"If you're fine with me, I'll stay with you." Simba swished his tail around as Gary rubbed his cheek against his, purring.

For the remainder of the day, the event had pulled out some great couples of the lions and lionesses and came up with a new pair, the future king and his new mate, Gary. Mufasa was fine by it as long as Simba promised to get him some grandchildren. Sarabi and Tula managed to talk things out with one another and watched happily as their sons were untied as one for all of the Pride Lands to see.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Such a cute story, ne?**


End file.
